ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen und Antworten/@comment-26810586-20160212110057
Ave. Als Einleitung benutze ich mal eine Klarstellung um eventuellem Groll, Hass, Missverständnissen oder anderen unschönen Dingen vorzubeugen. Viele fangen ja schon an auszuflippen, wenn sie 'Rollenspiel-Regeln' allein in der Überschrift lesen, aber ich kann euch versichern, dass ich nicht vorhabe irgendwen von euch in seinen Fantasien, Fetischen oder Möglichkeiten einzugrenzen. Ich will nicht eure Freiheiten beschneiden, euch zum Kotzen bringen oder Magenschmerzen verursachen. Es geht mir einzig und allein darum ein wenig meine Sicht was Rollenspiel angeht unter die Leute zu bringen, vielleicht wen zum Nachdenken anzuregen oder auch Anfängern eine stabile Basis zu geben wie sie sich im MMO-RP unter den Leuten bewegen könnten. Habe das hier in den Frage und Antworten Dings gestellt, weil ich's irgendwie nicht in den Diskussionsbereich packen konnte. Aber dazu soll das hier gut sein: Zum Diskutieren. Was ist gut an meinen 'Regeln'. Was ist schlecht. Etc pp. Im Gegensatz zu den Wikieinträgen diverser Nutzer _darf_ sich hier auch gern jeder in seiner Schreibe ausleben und das von sich geben was er für richtig hält. Ich gebe auch jedem die Erlaubnis _mich_ zu beleidigen, zu kritisieren oder zu ignorieren. Nicht erlaubt wäre es, wenn ihr anfangt euch untereinander zu beleidigen. Kritik immer. Beleidigungen, ausser an mich: Ne, lass mal. Ich habe das Wort 'Regeln' genommen, weil es ganz gut passt. Man könnte auch Richtlinien dazu sagen, Verhaltenskodex ('roleplayers creed', rpc, höhö) und vermutlich noch irgendwas anderes. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass irgendwer, vermutlich Veemi, einen Anfängerguide ins Wiki gestellt hat. Zum Großteil stimme ich den dort genannten Punkten auch zu. Was meinen Kram weiter unten angeht, ist es einfach nur kurz und knapp gefasst und kein 'Guide' sondern eben 'rpc'. Es geht zum Großteil einfach nur um das Verhalten des Spielers dahinter. ... Das war die Einleitung. Falls sich nun jemand angepisst fühlt, ermutige ich jene Leute mir persönlich zu schreiben. Ob nun hier im Wiki oder Ingame unter meinen aktiven Charakteren 'Kassandra Zennah' oder 'Terca Gascoigne'. Gern komme ich auch auf einen TS-Server und beglücke euch mit meiner erotischen Stimme. Zum Thema. Nach etwa zehn Jahren MMO-, sowie Foren-Rollenspiel hat man relativ viel gesehen und erlebt. Man hat angefangen Rollenspieler in Kategorien einzuteilen. Und ja. Das klingt doof, funktioniert aber ziemlich gut. Und im Großen und Ganzen habe ich mich auf diese paar Leitsätze für mich selbst fokussiert, um dem ganzen Wahnsinn der einem doch recht häufig ins Gesicht gewedelt wird angemessen begegnen zu können, damit man nicht irgendwann in der Badewanne sitzt und sich die Unterarme aufsäbelt, während man heulend 'Säblersahne' kreischt. ---- 1. 'IC is IC' Mit den drei Dingern da kann man nun als Anfänger vielleicht wenig anfangen. IC ist die Abkürzung für In Character. Leitsatz 1 bedeutet simpel gesagt: Alles was im Rollenspiel passiert, passiert nur im Rollenspiel. Wenn Kassandra Zennah Ciell Zennah ins Gesicht tritt, sie ein dummes Stück Abfall nennt und sie danach am Boden nochmal anspuckt, habe ich selbst Veemi nicht ins Gesicht getreten, sie beleidigt und am Boden nochmal angespuckt. Es hat rein gar nichts mit ihrer Person im richtigen Leben zu tun. Neunundneunzig Prozent aller Rollenspieler die man trifft hat man noch nie im richtigen Leben gesehen. Leitsatz 1 bedeutet, dass eine strikte Grenze zwischen dem richtigen Leben und dem Rollenspiel in der Lore des Games existiert. Heißt: Man fühlt sich nicht angegriffen, wenn der eigene Charakter aufs Maul bekommt oder beleidigt wird oder sein Ruf in den Dreck gezogen wird und dein Charakter bekommt keine Informationen von seinem Spieler aus dem richtigen Leben über Vorgänge im Rollenspiel bei denen der Charakter nicht dabei war. Spieler-Wissen ist NICHT gleich Charakterwissen. Überhaupt: Alles Negative was einen Charakter im RP passiert, bietet doch im Grunde nur mehr Möglichkeiten für Rollenspiel oder? Wer hat diese Gerüchte über mich in die Welt gesetzt? Wer ist dieser Feind der ein Problem mit mir hat? Jemand aus meiner Vergangenheit? Jemand der sich nur einen üblen Scherz erlaubt? Wo finde ich diesen Jemand? Wenn man da die OOC (Out Of Character) Schiene fährt und den Spieler hinter dem bösen Charakter B einfach nur anschreibt, dass er die Gerüchte sein lassen soll oder gefälligst nicht mehr so fies zum Charakter A sein soll, KILLT man im Grunde einfach nur potentiell interessantes Rollenspiel. Wenn man jegliche IC-Konflikte OOC eliminiert, eliminiert man auch Konsequenzen und im Grunde schrumpft man so nur das eigene RP und damit auch die Kontakte die man hat und damit auch den Spaß den man haben wird. Denn mal ehrlich: Im richtigen Leben kannst du auch nicht einfach die Zeit anhalten und den der deinen Peiniger steuert anhauen, dass der Quatsch gelassen werden soll. Leitsatz 1 sorgt dafür, dass... wenn man im RP ist... auch man selbst einfach nur im RP bleibt. Man spielt dann den eigenen Charakter. Mit seinem Wissen, seinen Stärken, seinen Schwächen, seinen Ängsten, seiner Familie, seinem Background. Das eigene Wissen als Spieler spielt dort nur in gewissem Maße mit rein. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass böser Charakter B meiner Mama ein blaues Auge verpasst hat, hat mein guter Charakter A das einfach noch nicht herausgefunden. ---- 2. 'Ich bestimme meine Grenze.' Leitsatz 2 hat einzig und allein damit zu tun WIE LANGE man IC bleiben kann. Denn irgendwann wird man gottverdammt nochmal auf Verrückte stoßen. Die Grenze eines jeden Spielers wird aus bestimmten Faktoren gebildet. Alter, Erfahrung, Mentalität, Moral, Geduld. Alle Menschen unterscheiden sich irgendwo voneinander. Das ist völlig normal. Somit sind auch alle Grenzen der Spieler unterschiedlich angelegt. Wird solch' eine Grenze bei einem Spieler übertreten, wird dieser Spieler OOC reagieren und das RP anhalten. Manchmal tut dieser Spieler es entspannt, manchmal humorvoll und manchmal sehr aggressiv. Spielt man irgendwelche Charaktere in einer fiktiven Welt wo die Fantasie der Spieler über das Geschehen bestimmt, kann es durchaus mal zu unangenehmen Themen kommen. Viele Rollenspieler setzen 'Brutalität' und 'Grausamkeit' gern mit 'Interessant' gleich. Ein Charakterkonzept ist erst dann interessant, wenn der Charakter ausgepeitscht wurde. Es ist erst dann interessant, wenn der Charakter Verluste (Eltern, Geschwister, Große Liebe) erlitten hat. Bei weiblichen Charakteren wird auch gern sexueller Missbrauch genommen. Das sind so Dinge die gern bei Anfängern gemacht werden. Aber auch Leute die schon länger im Rp sind, denken sich gern die brutalste, unmenschlichste und sadistischste Weise aus mit der ihr Charakter in der Vergangenheit behandelt wurde. Oder sie nehmen sowas gern in 'aktuelle' RPs mit anderen Spielern rein. Spielen Folter, Vergewaltigung oder sonstwas aus. Da jeder für sein eigenes RP verantwortlich ist, können solche Spieler das ja gern tun. Aber dann sollten sie nicht angepisst, bockig oder sonstwie negativ reagieren, nur weil jemand anders ein 'Alter, nein.' reinhaut und das RP abbricht. Brutalität und Grausamkeit habe ich nun ausgeführt, weil sowas häufig gemacht wird. Aber es gibt auch andere Dinge bei denen man eine solche 'Grenze' bei einem Spieler erreichen kann. Etwa E-RP (erotisches Rollenspiel). Viele machen sowas gern und nicht wenige legen ihren gesamten Rollenspieleralltag nur darauf aus mit anderen Pixeln zu vögeln. Für einige gehört es dazu, weil sie ihren Charakter in allen Facetten ausspielen wollen, für andere ist es das Ausleben von Fetischen und für wieder andere ist es ein No Go. Man MUSS nicht alles ausspielen. Nope. Es kann auch ganz einfach per Absprache passieren ohne in Details zu gehen. (Bsp: 'Alter, sagen wir die pennen nun mit'nander und wir spielen dann morgen den 'Tag danach' aus, wenn'de Bock hast') Auch hier hat man gerne mal Leute die, auf einen Riegel der ihnen vor das Reproduktionsorgan geschoben wird, nicht besonders 'entspannt' reagieren. Wieder gilt: Die Grenze des anderen Spielers muss auf jeden Fall respektiert werden. Andernfalls ist ein harmonisches Zusammenspiel nicht möglich. Will der Andere nicht weiterspielen, macht es keinen Sinn wütend zu reagieren oder ihn zu beleidigen oder zu drängen. Okay. Ich bin nun vielleicht etwas weit abgedriftet, aber ich denke es ist verständlich was Leitsatz 2 bedeutet, nich'? Und auch in weniger extremen Themen kann es schon solche Grenzen geben. Sagen wir, jemand will nicht einfach in einen 'Kampf' gezogen werden. Also steht es ihm frei auf einen körperlichen Angriff im RP anzuhalten und OOC zu schreiben: 'Du, sorry, aber ich will nicht kämpfen.' Das ist dann völlig in Ordnung. Aber dann ist es halt auch nicht sonderlich clever einen provokativen Charakter zu spielen der gern das Maul aufreißt. ---- 3. 'Mein Charakter gehört mir und der Lore.' Leitsatz 3 beschäftigt sich unter anderem mit dem Thema 'PowerEmotes' und 'Powerplay'. Jeder Spieler hat sich einen Charakter für sein Rollenspiel geschaffen. Jeder Spieler hat dafür Mühe und Zeit investiert. Das sollte jedem Spieler klar sein. Jeder möchte mit seinem Charakter etwas bestimmtes darstellen. Ob nun einen dezent sadistischen Arzt in einem Heilerhaus, eine junge Frau die erst noch lernen muss erwachsen zu werden, der Leiter einer Taverne, die Leiterin einer Kneipe oder einfach nur den Dösbaddel von nebenan der jeden dichtlabert bishin zum feuchtfröhlichen Freitod in eorzäischer See. Mit dem eigenen Charakter kann man verdammt viel machen und auch versuchen verdammt viel darzustellen. Dabei gilt: 'Alles was Charakter A geschaffen hat, gehört Charakter A... genauso wie Charakter A Charakter A gehört.' Sagen wir Charakter A hat in seiner Taverne einen NPC-Wirt stehen der sich um die Belange der Gäste kümmert, wenn Charakter A mal nicht da ist oder keine Lust hat es selbst zu tun. ENTWEDER Charakter B fragt bei Charakter A um Erlaubnis ob der NPC genutzt werden darf oder Charakter A hat auf irgendeiner Seite, vielleicht im Wiki, stehen, dass der NPC-Wirt _im Rahmen seiner Funktion_ gern genutzt werden darf. Heißt: Charakter B hat die Erlaubnis den NPC-Wirt mitzuemoten, solange es im denkbaren Rahmen der Funktion des NPC-Wirtes abläuft. Also darf Charakter B emoten, dass der NPC-Wirt Getränke an den Tisch bringt. Charakter B darf aber nicht schreiben, dass der NPC-Wirt nicht hinschaut, als Charakter C die Tageskasse ausräumt. Der NPC-Wirt wird natürlich auch nicht so dumm herumstehen, wenn eine Klopperei ausbricht. Also darf man davon ausgehen, dass der NPC-Wirt die NPC-Wachen/Rausschmeißer auf den Plan ruft. Wir sind immernoch in einer lebendigen Welt, selbst wenn nicht alles von Spielern bespielt wird. Bei 'Gegenständen' die von Charakter A ins RP gebracht wurden... sagen wir ein Schwert, eine Pistole, ein Glas... ist es eine andere Sache als mit 'lebendigen' Dingen. Aber auch nicht 'viel' anders. Gegenstände haben keinen Eigenwillen und gehorchen den Gesetzen der Physik im Rahmen der Lore. Die Beschaffenheit der Gegenstände bestimmt Charakter A, niemals Charakter B. Ob also ein Schwert bricht, eine Pistole funktioniert oder ein Glas nicht zu einfach kaputtzumachen ist, bestimmt immernoch Charakter A. Einwirkungen auf diese Gegenstände kann man als 'Versuch' schreiben. Alles andere wäre wohl eine milde Form des Poweremotes. Zu dem ich jetzt komme. PowerEmotes sind Emotes auf einen anderen Charakter bei denen diesem Charakter das Ergebnis aufgezwungen wird. (Kassandra schlägt Terca ins Gesicht und bricht ihr die Nase.) In vielerlei Hinsicht ist das etwas was einfach nicht klargeht. Denn der Charakter Terca gehört dem Spieler hinter Kassandra nicht, also darf dieser Spieler auch nicht bestimmen was mit Terca passiert. (Wäre der Spieler hinter Kassandra vernünftig würde das Emote so gehen: 'Kassandra schlägt mit rechter Hand nach Tercas Gesicht und legt ihr gesamtes Gewicht in die Bewegung.' Somit weiß Terca womit sie arbeiten muss und kann dementsprechend, je nach Situation, Körperhaltung und Position, entsprechend ihrem Verhalten reagieren.) Allerdings ist das mit den PowerEmotes auch eine Sache der Absprache. Je nach Geschehen im Rollenspiel kann auch OOC per Flüster oder Gruppenchat angefragt werden ob Charakter A Charakter B stumpf im Emote mitziehen darf. Der Unterschied zwischen einem Emote und einem PowerEmote ist einfach nur die Schreibweise. Will man nicht so viel übers schreiben nachdenken, kann man immernoch überall einen Versuch unterbuttern. Damit weiß der Andere, dass er darauf reagieren darf/kann. Powerplay ist eine dezent andere Geschichte. Es zählt zum hinteren Teil von Leitsatz 3. Die Lore sollte _immer_ berücksichtigt werden. Man kann nicht einfach seinen Charakter als Krieger des Lichts bezeichnen. Denn das wäre absolut unfair gegenüber jedem anderen Spieler. Genauso verhält es sich mit den 'Berufen' Schwarz- und Weißmagier. Es ist von der Lore her belegt, dass Schwarzmagier bei der Ausübung ihrer Fähigkeiten ohne diesen Kristall draufgehen. Oder zumindest extrem schwere Schäden davontragen. Weißmagier kann man nur werden, wenn man von den Padjal ausgewählt wurde. DEN Padjal. Diesen Hardcore Viechern die in Gridania verehrt werden. Euer Charakter wurde von ihnen im Laufe seiner Backgroundstory erwählt? N bissen heftig. Genau so wie es andere 'große' Dinge betrifft. Man kann sich nicht einfach als Boss einer Assassinen/Diebesgilde bezeichnen, nur weil man ganz viele NPCs mitschreibt die einem helfen. Das kann jeder. Wenn man wiederum der Boss einer Gilde ist die zum fucking Großteil aus Spielern besteht, ist das eine völlig andere Geschichte. Denn dann hat man sich das AUFGEBAUT. Mit vielen anderen Spielern. Was heute schon verdammt viel Respekt einbringen würde. Zumindest von mir. Diebesgilde nur als Beispiel. Das Selbe läuft auch so mit anderen Gruppierungen. Wie einer Armee. Man kann sich nicht einfach als Phönixgeneral bezeichnen, nur weil man NPCs mitschreibt. Das ist irgendwo einfach nur billig und langweilig. Wie viel geiler wäre denn bitte das Rollenspiel wenn man sich das alles erarbeitet? Mit anderen Spielern? Zusammenspiel und so. Ein Projekt beginnen und aufbauen. Ich bin etwas abgedriftet. Powerplay ist einfach nur das Spielen eines zu mächtigen, in der Lore nicht sinnigen Charakters. 'Mächtig' wird aus der Stärke der Fähigkeiten des Charakters und der Anzahl seiner NPC-Anhänger gebildet. Wie ich schon erwähnte: Bestehen die Anhänger aus anderen Spielern ist das was völlig anderes und dann auch aktzeptabel. Okay. Und um am Ende dieses eher chaotischen Punktes schonmal was gegen Gegenstimmen zu tun: Klar. Man kann sowas schon machen. Aber es fördert nicht unbedingt das harmonische Zusammenspiel mit anderen Spielern. Oder sieht das wer anders? ---- 4. 'Ich kann nicht allein spielen.' Leitsatz 4 beschäftigt sich mit dem Verhalten zu anderen Spielern und auch stellenweise mit dem Aufbau des eigenen Charakters. Jeder kennt es. Den düsteren Actionfilm. Ein cooler Kerl sitzt allein in einer Kneipe. Keine Frau. Keine Freunde. Keine Verbündeten. Nur Feinde. Viele Spieler sind im Rp gern dieser Kerl. Nur eben ohne Feinde. Also im Grunde nur ein Kerl der allein in einer Kneipe hockt und finster guckt und nichts mit anderen zu tun haben will. Im Film ist das cool. Im Rp sinnlos. Okay. Kann Teil eines Gruppenkonzepts sein. Eine Art Söldnergeschichte zusammen mit Anderen. Dagegen ist wenig einzuwenden. Denn das funktioniert. Aber wenn man allein ist, eher nicht so. Wenn man bei dem Erdenken des eigenen Charakters einfach nur dafür sorgt, dass er mit niemandem klarkommt, dann wird man über kurz oder lang zu achtzig Prozent Warscheinlichkeit allein spielen. Und Rollenspiel allein macht keinen Sinn. Da kann man auch einfach Geschichten in ein Forum hämmern. Rollenspiel lebt vom Miteinander. Die Charaktere IC sind da nur ein Punkt. Das Größte findet bei den Spielern statt. In Final Fantasy hat man es, meinem Gefühl nach, sehr oft, dass sich zwei oder drei Rpler in irgendeine Hütte verziehen und dort ihr Ding machen, aber eher selten mit wem zusammenspielen. Es gibt auch Rpler die einfach nur gern mit diesem einen anderen Charakter spielen und eben diesen einen aus dem öffentlich möglichen RP rausziehen. Kann man ja gern machen. Aber darunter leiden vor allem dann neue Spieler. Neue Spieler die keinen Draht zu irgendwem haben. Kann sehr unmotivierend sein. Okay. Da kann man die Events aus'm Kalender benutzen um ins Rp zu finden. Aber wie lange dauert es bis einem die Tavernen aufn Sack gehen? Es geht aber nicht nur um das sogenannte InselRP. Es geht auch um die Einstellung der Spieler hinter den Charakteren. Sogenanntes 'Passiv'-Rp findet man recht häufig im Rollenspiel. Das sind Spieler die einfach nur herumsitzen oder stehen und sich berieseln lassen. Die sich anspielen lassen wollen und selbst keine Initiative zeigen. Die sitzen auch gern mal ein paar Stunden nur auf einem Fleck und flennen dann in den Foren herum, dass überall nur InselRP ist und man kein Rp findet. Wenn man nun keinen Hardcorelebendenhasser spielt, gibt es eigentlich IMMER eine Möglichkeit andere Rollenspieler mit in das eigene Rp zu ziehen. _Immer_. Ist nur eine Frage der Kreativität. Und aus völlig absurdem Anspielen von anderen Spielern, bei dem man einfach irgendetwas tut, kann sich ziemlich gutes Rollenspiel ergeben. Der Grundstein für eine zwischencharakterliche Beziehung kann dann gelegt werden. Ob Positiv oder Negativ. Unter diesen Punkt zählt auch wie man mit OOC-Konflikten umgeht. Mit einem Streit der sich aus dem IC ergeben hat. Das kann sehr schnell passieren. Um harmonisch miteinander weiterspielen zu können, ist es hier notwendig den anderen NICHT zu ignorieren. Ignoreliste sollte das absolut letzte Mittel sein und nur dann angewandt werden, wenn der Andere anfängt grob beleidigend zu werden. Wenn man schon auf Igno packt, nur weil einem das andere RP nicht gefällt, hat man definitiv ein Problem mit der eigenen Persönlichkeit und sollte den Kontakt zu Menschen einstellen. Wie ich auch erst lernen musste, kann man durchaus Streits lösen die IC entstanden sind. Bestenfalls mit einem Gespräch im TS. Und selbst wenn man den anderen OOC überhaupt nicht abkann, dann muss man diesen nicht auf die Ignore packen. Leitsatz 1: IC is IC. Nur weil ich Veemi im richtigen Leben hasse, weil sie mich einen Schlappschwanz genannt hat, hasst Kassandra Zennah doch nicht Ciell Zennah? Man kann immernoch zumindest ansatzweise miteinander IC spielen. Man muss ja keine großen Plots anfangen oder so, aber zumindest, dass Rollenspiel noch irgendwo sinnig ist. Und es hört auf sinnig zu sein, wenn man sich auf die Igno packt. Ich verstehe allerdings auch nicht, wie es Menschen geben kann die als gesammelte Front einzelne Spieler auf die Igno packen können und deren Existenz im RP bestreiten. So ein geeintes Cybermobbing oder so? Ich weiß, dass sowas gern in Schulen gemacht wird... aber mal ehrlich. Wir sind alle irgendwo erwachsen. ... Okay. Ich natürlich nicht, aber ich bin ja auch ein Schlappschwanz. ---- 5. 'Mein Charakter hat einen Selbsterhaltungstrieb.' Wer kennt es nicht. Man kommt gerade von einer Schicht als Monsterjäger wieder, man hat Blut im Gesicht, Blut in den Augen und Blut in der Arschfalte und dann heult einen der Besitzer einer Taverne voll, dass man seine Wunden in einem Heilhaus versorgen und die Waffe abgeben soll. Da will man doch am Liebsten gleich abtreten, oder? Also zwingt man sich in die stickige, muffige Kaschemme voller Tomatensaft und rülpst eine Bestellung hervor. Stattdessen hat man aber einen Musketenlauf im Gesicht! Dazu noch irgendeine dusselige Warnung. Natürlich greift man dann den Lauf des Gewehrs und drückt sich diesen mitten ins Gesicht. Schön auf die Stirn. Ein dreckiges Grinsen zeigend: 'Komm', drück ab.' Kabumm. Man ist tot. Neuer Charakter muss her. Am Besten noch etwas übler als der Erste. ... Viele Leute haben irgendwie ein Problem damit zu begreifen, dass man ein lebendiges Wesen spielt. (Okay, In WoW gabs Untote, aber das ist was anderes.) Und wie man ja selbst im richtigen Leben irgendwann schonmal festgestellt hat, tuts ziemlich weh, wenn man sich wehtut. Und Blut ist auch keine angenehme Sache. Offene Wunden. Sofort ins Krankenhaus. Nähen, desinfizieren, etc. Man will ja nicht an einer Sepsis krepieren oder das Bein verlieren. Das vergessen viele gern mal auf ihren Charakter zu übertragen. Dann stehen da am Hals blutende Idioten in einer Kneipe und bölken nach was zu trinken. Viele Spieler sind auch extrem stolz und leisten sich ABSOLUT KEINE Schwäche bei ihrem Charakter. Und die eigene Waffe bei einem/r Wirt/Wache/Soldaten abzugeben ist ja auch die volle Blöße. Wie im richtigen Leben sollte man sich bei seinem Charakter bewusstwerden, dass sein Leben 'endlich' ist. Es ist irgendwann vorbei. Und im Normalfall will man es nicht verlieren, nur weil man partout die eigene Waffe nicht abgeben, aber auch nicht einfach die Kaschemme wieder verlassen wollte. AUCH wenn man bestimmt was mit dem eigenen Charakter passiert. Aber wenn man stur auf 'kein Selbsterhaltungstrieb, aber mein Charakter kommt lebend raus' schaltet, wird das GESAMTE Rollenspiel absurd. Völlig. Denn es macht ziemlich schnell keinen Sinn mehr. Das gilt aber nicht nur für Tavernenbesitzer mit Waffen/Wachen, sondern auch für Soldaten und Wachposten einer staatlichen Gesellschaft. Oder Gelbjacken in Limsa. Ihr würdet im richtigen Leben sicherlich auch nicht auf eine Kaserne gehen und dort einem Bundeswehrsoldaten ins Gesicht spucken, oder? Oder einem Polizisten den Mittelfinger zeigen und dabei grinsen. Solcherlei Verhalten macht selten Sinn. Denn es führt zweifellos zu Gefängnisstrafen. Oder man wird einfach erschossen. Je nach Schwere der Respektlosigkeit oder des Vergehens. Man sollte sich, vor allem in einer solchen von Konflikten und Krieg verwüsteten Welt wie der von Final Fantasy 14, bewusst sein, dass Soldaten und selbst Stadtwachen einem immer überlegen sind. Nicht in den Fähigkeiten des Einzelnen Mannes / der einzelnen Frau vielleicht, aber die haben einfach fucking viel Rückhalt durch das Gesetz und ihre Kameraden. Und wenn man nicht draufgehen oder im Knast landen will, sollte man durchaus soetwas wie Respekt vor Soldaten/Wachen im Dienst haben. Zumindest IC halt. Ich rede von Respekt, meine damit aber nun nicht, dass man sich verbeugt oder ängstlich ist oder so. Aber dass man sie verdammt nochmal ernst nimmt. Alles andere... macht keinen Sinn. Dann wird das Rollenspiel absurd. Denn 99,99% aller Menschen hat einen Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Und das gilt höchstwarscheinlich auch für Hyuran, Elezen, Miqo'te, Lalafell, Au Ra und Roegadyn. Und wenn mir hier irgendwer irgendwelche kruden Backgroundkonzepte mit Folter, Rape und Gülle vor den Latz knallen will um den fehlenden Selbsterhaltungstrieb beim Charakter zu erklären, dann reiß ich diesem den Kopf ab und scheiß ihm in den Hals. ---- 'Verschiedenes.' Das waren im Grunde die fünf Leitsätze. Und ja. Ich weiß, dass viele viele Rplersachen die im Anfängerguides, aber auch in anderen Guides genannt wurden unter diese fünf Punkte fallen. Aber hat man einmal die Substanz dieser fünf Dinger kapiert ist durchaus harmonisches und interessantes Rollenspiel möglich. Hier unter diesem letzten Punkt wollte ich nur nochmal was ansprechen, was ich auch stellenweise bei den Erläuterungen oben erwähnt hatte. Wieso sollte ich wollen, dass mich wer fragt, ob mein Charakter A seinem Charakter B irgendetwas antun darf? Das vernichtet doch absolut jegliche Spannung im Rollenspiel, oder? Es zerstört den Überraschungseffekt. Den Effekt bei dem man hinter'm Bildschirm anfängt zu grinsen oder bei dem man einfach 'Boah' sagt. Wenn man einfach abfeiert, was der andere sich da ausgedacht hat. Das muss ja nicht nur das Auswirken von negativen Effekten auf den Anderen sein. Sondern auch Plots. Und Twists in diesem. Viele Rpler scheinen verdammt viel einfach absprechen zu wollen. Sogenanntes DrehbuchRP. Etwas was ich persönlich zum Kotzen langweilig findet. Stellenweise verstehe ich auch nicht, warum alle so verdammt freundliche Charaktere spielen. Okay. Sind die Konzepte von den Spielern dahinter. Aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass eher 'aggressive', 'destruktive' Konzepte übergangen oder ignoriert werden. Kann auch nur an meinem Tunnelblick für alles Böse liegen, aber hey. Dachte ich erwähn's mal. Wie dem auch sei. Denkt an die Einleitung. Beleidigungen nur an mich. Dies ist kein Aufruf um irgendeine Hetze gegen bestimmte Spieler/Gilden zu starten. Wenn ihr Beispiele nennen wollt, dann tut dies mit 'Charakter A', 'Charakter B' und 'Gilde C'. fml Sexy Typ hinter Kassandra Zennah